When Miki got hit by a pigeon
by Jijokii
Summary: A REALLY WEIRD FIC!!! Miki and Yuu go to The Place to get a snocone, then Yuu falls in love with a snocone, and Armi gets flung to Neptune. Then Miki learns to tapdance, and Meiko copes with a french-fry coma.
1. Armi gets flung into space

Yuu and Miki come down the stairs, and their parents are leaving out the door  
  
~Yuu and Miki sigh~  
  
"Okay were going now bye." All parents said in unison. Why'd they have to leave so often!??  
  
Miki: Hey Yuu, lets have another candlelit dinner after I get hit in the head by a pigeon which'll happen later in this fanfic!  
  
Yuu: Sure, but then Armi and Ginta will somehow come for some odd reason.  
  
Miki: That's okay, we can just throw monkeys at them like we did last time.  
  
Yuu: Oh ,okay. Hey, Look! I just found some money. Let's go and buy a snowcone.  
  
Miki: Okay lets go.  
  
*Yuu drives to a place*  
  
Miki: Wow. This place is called The Place. Let's go to the place that's called The Place more often.  
  
Yuu: Oh okay.  
  
*miki is in a weird psychedelic background* Why is this place called The Place? Is Yuu trying to confuse my already confused mind? Wah. This is so confusing!!!  
  
Yuu: Look! Armi and Ginta!  
  
*a pair of giant purple-finger nailed fingers of the author come down and  
pick up Armi by the dress.*  
  
Armi: Waaah! I want to impress Yuu!!!! WAAHHH!!!!  
  
Author: Armi, you smell. Go away!  
  
*Author flings Armi all the way to Planet Cherry*  
  
Author: Ah. Relief.  
  
Yuu: Stinky Author. I was about to get all-jealous of Ginta. Meh.  
  
Author: Too bad! Armi was stinky!!! Miki: Wahhh! Yuuuuuuuu! I can't decide which guy I like.  
  
Author: Shut up you little freak!  
  
Ginta: Go away smelly author!  
  
Author: IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE AT THE PLACE!!!  
  
*author walks away to go swimming*  
  
Yuu: I mean-erm-Look, Ginta!  
  
Miki: Ew. Hes stinky. I don't like him anymore! I only like you YUU!  
  
Yuu: Mwa ha ha. Well I don't like you, I like. This snowcone! Oh snowcone, I love you!  
  
Miki: Arrgh! I'm so jealous!!! Well. I LOVE GINTA!!!  
  
Ginta: YES! FINALLY!  
  
Miki: Ha ha, just kidding you stinky dude.  
  
Ginta: WAH!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT WASN'T MY FAULT, IT WAS. I DON'T KNOW!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
IN THE NEXT FREAKY CHAPTER, MIKI GETS HIT BY A PIGEON, AND YUU CONFESSES HIS FEELINGS TO THE ONE HE LOVES!  
  
~*~ Authors planet ~*~  
  
Armi: What am I doing here?  
  
Author: Mwa ha. I flew you to Planet Cherry!!! HA HA HA HA!  
  
Armi: Why are mangoes attacking me?  
  
Author: BECAUSE I TOLD THEM TOO!  
  
Armi: Wah. Save me Ginta!!!  
  
Author: Wow. My story is really scary. BUT NEXT CHAPTER. THE CANDLELIT DINNER AND PIGEONS.. Intersting, Right ARMI???  
  
*Mango bites Armi's head off*  
  
Author: Ha ha! 


	2. Meiko gets stabbed with a french fry

*at candlelit dinner*  
  
Yuu: I brought someone to eat with us Miki!  
  
Miki: Ohh! WHO?  
  
Yuu: Meet my fiancé, Miss Snocone!  
  
Miki: What??? But that's just a frozen confection!  
  
Yuu: No!!! It also has high-sugared flavoring and artificial colors!!!  
  
*miki is in weird freaky swirly thoughts* Is Yuu trying to confuse me? Where did Miss Snocone get that dress? Does she taste like Cherry?  
  
Miki: Wah. I'm to stupid to figure this out!!!  
  
Yuu: Miki. I just wanted to tell you, that in a few seconds, Armi and Ginta are going to ring the doorbell.  
  
Miki: I know.  
  
*ringgggggggggg dinggggggggggggggg*  
  
Miki: Ah, they're 2 seconds early.  
  
Yuu: Hi everyone.  
  
*Armi flings herself toward Yuu *  
  
Armi: WAAHHHHHH! YUUUUUUU!! THE FREAKY AUTHOR ATTACKED WITH HER VIOLENT MANGOES!  
  
Yuu: Like I care, your just a freaky girl.  
  
Ginta: Well, shes my freaky girl!  
  
Miki: I thought you liked me!  
  
Ginta: I do!  
  
Armi: WHAT?!? Oh wait, I set this up.  
  
*riiinnggggg diinggggg*  
  
Yuu: stupid door.  
  
* Nachan and Meiko arrive *  
  
Miki: MEIKO! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE STINKY!  
  
*Miki stabs meiko with a French fry*  
  
Nachan: Noooooooo! Now I cant inherit the 869585848484843927407340823 million dollars in her family inheritence!  
  
*everone looks at Nachan*  
  
Nachan: I mean. NOW WE CANT GET MARRIED!!!!!!  
  
Miki: Okay Nachan.. Now that Meiko is twitching violently on the floor, you can leave now.  
  
Nachan: I don't want to!  
  
* Yuu flings box of freaky monkeys at him*  
  
Miki: MWA HA HA HA! MOONNKEEEYYY PPOOWWEERR!  
  
~Miki Transforms into Sailor Monkey Bum~  
  
Miki: In the name of Monkey Bums, I shall make you stinky!  
  
Yuu: What?!? The freaky girl is actually Princess of the Monkey Bums?!?  
  
Meiko: twitch twitch  
  
Ginta: What?  
  
Armi: Waahhh! I broke a nail!  
  
Author: Okay. This has gotten way out of hand. I wanted a freaky dinner, you just made it boring!!!  
  
Armi: I tried reaallllyyy hard!  
  
Author: NO YOU DIDN'T!! MANGOES, ATTACK!  
  
Armi: NOO!! *runs out door* Everyone: YAY! ARMI IS GONE!  
  
Sailor Monkey Bum: Wow, thanks Author!  
  
Author: Why are you Sailor Monkey Bum?  
  
Sailor Monkey Bum: Oops. ~untransforms~  
  
Miki: Ah.  
  
Yuu: Hey, what about Ginta?  
  
Author: Oh yeah.. Hmmmm. What should we do to him? Meiko, what do you think? Oh! MIKI! YOU STABBED HER WITH A FRY AGAIN???  
  
Miki: I had to! She was getting lethal!  
  
Author: What will I do with you.  
  
Yuu: What? Did you say something to me?  
  
Author: Yuu, your name is too confusing. Now your name shall be Oxford VanHinkle.  
  
Oxford: Sweet! No my name isn't a pronoun anymore!  
  
Miki: Oh Oxford, I love you!  
  
Oxford: But I'm getting married to Miss Sno-  
  
~Snocone melted~  
  
Oxford: NOOOOOOOOOOO! SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWYY!  
  
Miki: Mwa ha ha ha! *brings out her blowtorch*  
  
Oxford: IT WAS YOU!!!  
  
Author: STOP! WE WERE TALKING ABOUT GINTA!  
  
Ginta: Yeah. Wah.  
  
Miki: GINTA!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author: Oh my gosh Miki, you hate everyone! GET A LIFE!  
  
Miki: MEHH!!! Miki: ~stabs Ginta with a daisy~  
  
Ginta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
~ginta in a slow motion way falls to ground~  
  
Yuu: YAY! GINTA DIED! NOW ME AND MIKI CAN GET MARRIED!  
  
Author: Yuu, your name used to be Oxford!  
  
Yuu: It was too long. Wah.  
  
Miki: AHHH!! PIGEON!  
  
~pigeon flys through open door and Miki gets knocked out~  
  
Yuu: YAY! THEY ALL DIED!  
  
Author: No, they only fainted. Hey Yuu, lets go get married!  
  
Yuu: Okay!  
  
~Author and Yuu get married~  
  
~Miki wakes up~  
  
Miki: YUU! I STILL LOVE YOU!  
  
Author: TOO BAD, YUU AND I JUST GOT MARRIED!  
  
Miki: Wha-How?  
  
Yuu: Gomen Miki, but you just smelled like turnips too much.  
  
Author: Come on Yuu, lets go.  
  
Yuu: Okay. How about. LETS GO TO MALAYSIA TO SELL FORTUNE COOKIES!!!  
  
Author: SURE!  
  
Miki: ~thinking~ Wow. This is really confusing.  
  
Author: I KNOW MIKI!  
  
Miki: What??!? You cant tell what I'm thinking? Author: Duh, I'm controlling what your thinking.  
  
Miki: Oh okay.  
  
~*~ Authors Planet ~*~ Wow. That was werid. IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT.  
  
Miki will learn to tapdance, then meiko wakes up from her French-fry coma and will take revenge on miki. And also nachan will come back and marry armi. Heh. 


	3. Miwa comes, and Matsuura Snocone dies

Meiko: Twitch. ~wakes~ WHAT? DRATTED MIKI! SHE STABBED ME! ~looks at wound~ MEEHHH!!!  
  
Miki: Mwa ha ha ha! I'm just a phycho freak so what do you expect me to do?  
  
Miwa: Hey guys!  
  
Miki: What the heck? How did you get on my kitchen table?  
  
Miwa: ~looks in mirror~ Wow. I look cool-I mean- Well, it's the beginning of a new chapter so anyone can come in!  
  
Meiko: Wow. Cool. Hey look, its Nachan!  
  
Nachan: Hi everyone.  
  
Everyone: Hi Nachan.  
  
~Armi stumbles in~  
  
Armi: STINKY AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ginta: The author rocks! What are you talking about. Whoo, that daisy scar is gona be there awhile.  
  
Meiko: Yeah I know. Hey, where's Yuu?!?  
  
~at the courtroom~  
  
Yuu: I WANT A DIVORCE!  
  
Author: NO! YOU'RE MINE FOREVER!  
  
Yuu: But I wanna marry Miss Sno.  
  
Author: NO! SHE'S JUST A LIQUAD-Y JUICE!  
  
Yuu: ~cries~ I DON'T CARE! I STILL LOVE HER!!!  
  
~at the ceremony next day~  
  
Priest guy: You may now drink the bride.  
  
~Yuu drinks some of the snocone~  
  
Yuu: Yum. Cherry.  
  
Meiko: REVENGE!  
  
~Miki is a bridesmaid~  
  
~Meiko comes charging at Miki with a watermelon seed~  
  
Meiko: EAT THIS!!!  
  
~Meiko flings seed at Miki, who chokes on it~  
  
Miki: Help. Me. Choking..  
  
Ginta: I'll save you Miki!  
  
Miki: Nooooo! DON'T SAVE ME I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! I EVEN HATE MYSELF! STUPID SELF!  
  
Nachan: Hey, Armi, lets get married so we can make people jealous!  
  
Armi: SURE!  
  
~Armi and Nachan get married~  
  
Armi: Nachan, kiss me to make Yuu jealous!  
  
Nachan: No way, you smell.  
  
Armi: WAHH!!  
  
Author: Oh my gosh, why do I have to write with Armi?!? Come on Armi, you better come with me and visit our friends Mr. And Mrs. Mango.  
  
Armi: NOO!! NOT THE MANGOES!!!  
  
~Author drags Armi off~  
  
Nachan: Okkkaayy then.  
  
~Nachan goes to Spain to eat salmon~  
  
Miwa: Hey, I'm still in this story!!! Hmm. Hey Miki, Wanna learn how to tapdance?  
  
Miki: ~still choking~ choking.. Blehhh.  
  
Miwa: Oh okay! ~pokes Miki~  
  
Miki: BLEEHH ~spits up seed~ Whoo, that was dangerous!! Sure, I'd like to know how to tapdance!  
  
~Miwa tapdances excellently~  
  
Miki: That was eeeaaassyy!  
  
~Miki tapdances with ease~  
  
Miwa: Now try and Irish Step dance while singing the Kim Possible theme song while being a chipmunk with rabies while having a duck on your head!  
  
~Miki step dances with a duck on her head while singing the KP theme song and pretending to be a chipmunk with rabies~  
  
Miwa: Good Job!  
  
Ginta: Well. Mehh!  
  
Yuu: Ginta, your really stinky.  
  
Ginta: Well. At least I don't look like one!  
  
~everyone stares at Ginta~  
  
Everyone: okayyy then.  
  
Meiko: REVENGE!!!  
  
~Meiko grabs a thing of EZ-CHEEZY in the aerosol can~  
  
~Meiko sprays EZ-CHEEZY down Miki's pants~  
  
Miki: Ooh. Cheeeesssyyyy.  
  
Miwa: Wah! I WANT SOME CHEESE TOO!  
  
Meiko: No cheese for you!  
  
Ginta: CHEESSYYY!!!  
  
Author: Give me the cheese Meiko! Meiko: ~gives up cheese~  
  
Author: Ummm. Okay then. Hmm. Suddenly, everyone is going to go to. North Dakota!  
  
Everyone: Wha-?  
  
~Everyone poofs to a farm~  
  
Ginta: Wah! Now I cant impress Miki!  
  
Miki: Yes you can! If you jump into that quicksand you will!  
  
Ginta: Really?  
  
Miki: Yah!  
  
~Ginta jumps in and everyone leaves him there~  
  
Yuu: Oh Miss Sno-Cone! I mean, Matsuura Snowy!  
  
Miki: Oh my gosh Yuu! That's so stupid. How can you marry a snocone! Is it even a girl?  
  
Meiko: Wait. I MARRIED THAT SNOCONE TOO!  
  
Yuu: NO WAY! IT'S MINE!  
  
~Meiko grabs at it~  
  
~Snocone spills into pigsty~  
  
Meiko and Yuu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ginta: Ha ha! Now I can impress-  
  
~Head goes into quicksand~  
  
Miki: Oh my gosh, Author, take us to Planet Cherry to torture Armi!  
  
Author: Otay! *snaps fingers*  
  
~*~ Authors Demented Cornor ~*~ Like ma' story so far???? Thanks for the reviews! Mwa ha! Join me next chapter when Miki's tapdancing comes in handy, Armi gets attacked by disgruntled mangoes, and Meiko eats Yuu's new fiancé! 


End file.
